Beautiful Love
by Emilia Delko
Summary: Weddings are suppose to be beautiful with big Italian families.


**AN: Branching off from my normal category. Ahh the beauty of english class. Will be posting alternate ending after finals! *Throws textbook away***

* * *

><p>His black suit started to cling to his body from the sweat pouring down his back. Does she really make me feel like this? He looked behind him and saw Friar Lawrence in a tight grin, and the Nurse smiling brightly, trying to hold in her squeals because her baby girl is getting married. Juliet came into that church and the cubic zirconium on her veil sparkled under the sun shining through the stained glass windows. Her dress was beautiful. It was a scalloped cut ivory fitted dress with pearls and lace scattered around the dress. Her face glowed with happiness that propelled into the room and bounced off the walls and shone through the way she walked. It was clear to Romeo that the way Juliet's eyes were squared onto Romeo mouth that she couldn't wait to kiss him. Let alone marry him. She felt like a rebel. Juliet was engaged to Paris while marring Romeo. But she knew. Oh she knew who she was in love with. Romeo. Where art thou Romeo? Her love. Zeus said that people had 4 legs, 4 arms and 2 hearts. He split them up because they would be too powerful, and to find their other half. Yeah, Romeo was her other half. Met by fate. Star-crossed lovers.<p>

His eyes trailed all around her body. Mentally thanking that dress to show off the best of her. His face held a soft grin as he imagined the future. A big villa, on the coast of Rome, with kids and a dog. The whole picket fence, and then some. Romeo looked around at the empty church and slowly realized that this was all a secret. Frowning slightly as this wasn't the wedding Romeo pictured, his eyes gazed back at Juliet, and a full smile appeared on his face almost instantly. He loved the way she walked and looked and how those big green eyes held courage and lust. Juliet was perfect in Romeos mind. Not wanting to change anything, except her last name. Why does she have to be a Capulet? Why do I have to be a Montague? Why doth our houses be in a never-ending feud. These questions rolled in and out of his head as Juliet walked upon the altar. Her lungs let out a nervous laugh as their hands came into each other's. Romeo could hear Friar Lawrence's words as they crawled through his head and out his ears until all her remembered was jumbled around in his brain until he couldn't comprehend what his Friar was saying. All he could comprehend was that the most beautiful girl on the planet is standing in front of him. Taking his hand in holy matrimony.

"Romeo. Romeo. Boy are you listening to a word he is saying?" Nurse piped up behind Juliet, looking like she wanted to slaughter Romeo, cutting up his insides and feed it to the pigs until they throw up.

"Sorry I can't help but stare into her beautiful eyes to understand. But I do for everything. So just marry us already. This anticipation is killing me." Juliet's cheeks turned into the shade of a rose as her Nurse coughed.

"Corny". Romeo let out a soft laughed and kissed Juliet.

"You may kiss the bride?" Friar Lawrence's brows furrowed together as he saw his little man and Juliet sealing their love for each other. The Nurse came up and rested her head on Lawrence's shoulder as a tear rolled down her porcelain face.

"They grow up so fast." Pulling a tissue up to her eyes, blotting away the joyful tears. Romeo and Juliet walked down the crimson-carpeted aisle hand in hand, telling the life stories as a kinsman to the lord of each houses. When arriving at the heavy oak door, Romeo bent down and kissed Juliet's hand. Running off to his horse, he yelled, "Why art thou Juliet?"

She collapsed into a pew on the right side of the chapel. Her hand meticulously found her heart and sighed happily. Her mind wandered into a thought of telling her parents, her cousin Tybalt. Oh he would murder Romeo. Tybalt would have Paris be an accessory to Romeos death, causing havoc throughout Verona. She would have to kill Tybalt herself. Nothing is getting in the way of her love. Juliet Montague rang through her brain. Oh how she hated that name. Montague. Juliet Montague. She took her cubic zirconium veil off and ran out of the church, running to her house. Her parents had to know. She was married for Christ sakes! And the only people she wanted at her wedding weren't there. They were completely stupid to think that she was going to confession, but to get married. They had to know.


End file.
